


Lakeside

by pastelNothing



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, No Beta we die like enbies., Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Caleb Widogast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelNothing/pseuds/pastelNothing
Summary: "Something got your tongue, Caleb?" Fjord asked with a smirk that showed off his growing tusks."I don't know what you're talking about."Fjord seemed to notice something, and he laughed, making Caleb glare."I think," Caduceus butts in before they could descend into a fight. "Fjord is worried about you, and we want to take care of you."
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Lakeside

**Author's Note:**

> Pops in once to say hello! Been a while, friends! 
> 
> Truth be told I haven't been around a lot because well, life! I promise things may get updated soon but again, this year has been. A lot. I wrote this in the span of, like an hour or so? It was just to get out some feelings so like, don't think into it there's no canon placement in this just some PWP for PWPs sake. Didn't even grab my beta because they were asleep, rifp. If you see mistakes, my b.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> NOTE:  
> I use feminine coded words for Caleb's genitals. If that isn't something you prefer, that's okay!

He was soaked, sitting between the two of them but in their little tent Caleb didn't seem to mind. Caduceus was a ball of warm firbolg worry while Fjord was still prattling on about how dangerous jumping into the lake was and that Caleb could have died. Caleb knew he wouldn't, however, but trying to defend himself earned a grow from the paladin that made him shiver. So he only did it while his back was to Caduceus, who hummed and diffused the anger with those kind words. That's how it was this evening, huddled up in the tent against the mountain after some long travel. 

Be that as it may, Caleb was less soaking wet now, though he was damp, and his thighs were clenched together while he felt Caduceus yawn and press against him just a little more. He could swear that the cleric was doing this on purpose, but Caleb knew he was too kind for that. Fjord finally had his armor off and came to lay down, pressing their bodies far too close but feeling the half-orc against him, Caleb didn't have much he could say. The things that came to mind were far too lewd and brought warmth to his face. 

"Something got your tongue, Caleb?" Fjord asked with a smirk that showed off his growing tusks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The retort was spat hotly but the grip of Caduceus's hands were on his hips, making Caleb slot so perfectly against the firbolg. He could feel the bulge, the sheath of his companion and that warmth spread down his neck. Fjord seemed to notice something, and he laughed, making Caleb glare. 

"I think," Caduceus butts in before they could descend into a fight. "Fjord is worried about you, and we want to take care of you."

Caleb will turn his head, looking back to Caduceus who has his eyes right on Caleb, shining with that kind mischief that made the wizard rethink just how much thought goes into each action of the men of Melora. Fjord's hands make him jolt from his thoughts, right against his sides and below his binding. 

"Why don't you let us take care of you, Caleb?" Fjord's voice had gotten closer to his ear, almost feeling those lips against him and his toes curled in the blankets. He took a deep breath trying to get a thought through the growing haze but Caleb just nodded, and both men sighed against him. 

Their hands moved in tandem, moving to where they desired and Caleb gasped. Fjord's thumb pressed over his chest while Caduceus slid one hand between his thighs and the other to spread them, letting the paladin press between them and enclose him.

"We can start with this," Fjord's hands are peeling a bit of the fabric off, pulling the shirt open and revealing Caleb's pale body and the binding that holds him. "Would you be okay if I take this off? It will help you breathe, and really, your clothes need to dry out." He sounds so smug so instead of an answer Caleb takes a handful of Fjord's hair and pulls him down for a kiss. Fjord is good at overtaking him, pushing his tongue into the other's mouth and grinding down when Caleb moans into him. Caduceus sticks to simply rubbing Caleb's thighs, though one hand is so close to the apex he can feel the fine tremble of the wizard, easily teasing and working him up. 

Fjord pulls away to grin down at Caleb from their kiss, lips shining and his hands return to the edge of the binder. 

"I need a serious answer, Caleb. For your safety. I won't touch them if you're uncomfortable." 

He does give it some thought, weighing his comfort and what his growing arousal wants and he nods, shifting and sitting up just enough so he could help Fjord take off the binding. As soon as it's off Fjord's hands return to his pale and damp skin, tracing the lines of his body and Caleb has one hand gripping Fjord's shoulder and the other reaching for Caduceus. The firbolg meets him halfway, lacing their fingers together and bringing it up to his mouth for a kiss. 

"We have you. Let us have you."

Fjord's hands are dangerous, tracing the lines and the scarring before cupping his breasts. Thumbs pressing against the hardening buds Caleb lets out such a pitiful noise, pressing his hips back into Caduceus who lets a small groan and his hands tighten on his thighs. It's a mess, a fall in coordination while touching each other until Fjord's mouth eases down, taking one of the teased nipples into his mouth and Caleb cries out, fisting Fjord's hair in hand and arching his back. But it's Caduceus's hand that had slid into his pants, past his undergarments to skim two long fingers along his slit to tease him. 

"You have needed a bit of release, haven't you?" He speaks so plainly but there's a heaviness in his voice, needy and the pressure of Caduceus's cock against Caleb's backside growing is driving the poor wizard mad. When Fjord pulls away, Caleb gives a little whimper and tugs his hair which makes Fjord laugh. 

"Needy thing," he kisses his way up from Caleb's breast and to his neck, nibbling and sucking as his hands return to touching and exploring and one joins Caduceus between the wizard's thighs. Caleb spreads himself wider, his hands trembling as the one that was in his hair drops down, moving to push and press at Fjord but the man does not budge, pushing past the teasing fingers of the cleric and two inside. His eyes roll back and a moan of one of their names passes Caleb's name and the men are surged forward, kissing and nipping and Caduceus gently turns his head to finally have his kiss.

When Caleb pushes from the kiss a bit of heat is pressed from his hand, making Fjord jump back and hiss but he's laughing soon, the pout of the wizard just far too cute. 

"I think he wants to touch us too, Caduceus." 

Caduceus gives a slow blink, nuzzling into Caleb who growls like a kitten. 

"You just had to tell us, Caleb." The words that attempt to challenge the blase cleric are swallowed by Fjord's kiss, held still by a firm hand while Caduceus undresses. The firbolg's fur is heated and damp like his, from when they pulled Caleb from the lake but he isn't paying attention to this, reaching and trying to tug but his hands are aiming lower. Hearing Caduceus hiss as Caleb's hand wraps around the shaft is wonderful, stroking it twice before Fjord pulls from him, tossing the now burned shirt to the rest of the discarded clothing. 

Each inch of Caleb's body is begging to be touched but he's focusing on the men who decided to take care of him, touching and stroking and shifting so his mouth could kiss and suck. He wants to lose himself in this, to not think and he nearly screams when he's denied another kiss, head being pushed up to look at the dark corner of the tent. 

"Do you really think we're going to allow you to slip away from us like that?" Fjord's voice is hissed, dark and almost angry and Caleb swears in his mind at the arousal that dribbles down his thigh at the tone. The half-orc's hands are rough and when Fjord picks him up he squeaks as he's turned around to face Caduceus. Seeing that cock at full hardness was always a wonder, how big he was on simple principle and how gentle the firbolg was. But then those hands are touching him, bringing him close to press his soaking cunt against the base. Immense heat and the soft hardness Caleb had to bite his lip to not cry out, to beg for Caduceus to fuck him.

"You burned my shirt, Caleb," Fjord's voice again, this time right at his neck so he can feel the growl and those blunt nails on his thighs which keep him right against Caduceus's cock. When he moves, he pulls Caleb up to slide against his cock and his stomach flutters, thighs twitching as his clit catches on one of the ridges and all Caduceus does is lean forward, spreading his labia to make sure more contact, more pressure is put on him. "Should we punish him, Caduceus?" 

But the firbolg is more interested in teasing Caleb's clit to answer first, using the pad of his thumb to brush and rub it just as he comes down against another ridge and then the wizard cries out. 

"Please --- Please I need more-"

Tears sting Caleb's eyes but they are not of shame, of want and the pleasure building within him that have yet to find release. Neither man stops their ministrations on him, Caleb left to cling to Fjord while grinding against the firbolg's dick as precum slides down the length, onto Caleb and Caduceus's fingers. So slick, so ready and the tip of his cock flaring finally Caduceus makes a move for himself in stilling Caleb's hips. 

"Fingers first, then you can have my cock," a glance up to Fjord, not a challenge but acknowledgement. Fjord leans in and both he and Caduceus share a kiss while Caleb watches hungry and needy, making a point to push himself against Caduceus again and for once it's the firbolg who growls. "You will get yours, Caleb."

Caleb is put in Fjord's lap, fully aware his cock is flush against his ass and he is warned that he shouldn't move until it's time. Caduceus sits before them and drags the wizard closer and hoists his legs up over his hips. Using three fingers he slicks himself with his own precum that dribbles heavily, thick down the length and brings it Caleb's entrance with careful probing. They've done this enough - together and just by themselves to know - Caleb would tell him if it hurt, and they've negotiated many other things but now he's desperate. 

"Please--"

Fjord sticks three fingers into Caleb's mouth to silence, pressing down on his tongue and growling into his ear as the warning. Salty and smoky, the sea and earthen like the mushrooms Caleb again lost in tastes and feeling just as fingers pushed in and zero him back to the present. He moans around the fingers, tensing and relaxing while Caduceus works him up and over. Caduceus takes his time to stretch him, work him with first two fingers, then a third and the poor wizard is distraught as he pushes his hips up, tries so helplessly to rut and buck while Fjord holds him down. When Caduceus finally draws out his fingers they're slick, down into his palm where Caleb's arousal leaked out and both Fjord and Caleb let out a noise when the hand is licked clean.

Further putting himself closer, Caduceus draws Caleb's thighs around him as he angles his cock, the partially flared tip pressing inside. Caleb is reaching, pulling hair and digging nails into the firbolg's shoulder but he refuses to go any faster, listening to the soft Zemnian crying pleasure, praying to gods. He fucks Caleb so slow, easing deeper until finally seated and stretching him. A sob, so full and so good Caleb cums without being touched and trembles between them. Both Fjord and Caduceus spend minutes kissing and reassuring, making sure it only feels good before finally the cleric moves. Caleb is released from Fjord's grip and Caduceus leans back so Caleb can lay against him, leaning forward and supporting himself with his forearms. 

"Move, Caleb," the husky voice of Caduceus doesn't sound like himself, needy and deep. But Caleb does as he's asked, raising his hips and letting himself sink down before he arches his back again. It's so much, so much and not enough and even still coming down from his first orgasm does he keep going. Fjord, grabbing for the bottle of oil is watching the pale freckled back and letting his eyes linger down further. He rolls the bottle between his hands to warm it before dribbling some over his fingers and moving to finally join them. 

Kisses go over the freckles, distractions of nipping while Caduceus stills Caleb's shaky movements. The wizard almost questions it until he feels the single digit circle the tight rim and he whimpers outright, so needy. 

"You knew we would take care of you," Fjord says as the finger slips past the muscle and Caduceus groans along with Caleb's cry.

With just one finger, so tight and the pressure between Caduceus's massive cock is already making Caleb fracture, broken words of need and pleasure. He holds onto Caduceus with one hand and another against Fjord's abdomen above his cock while the finger moves in its own rhythm against the thrusting from the firbolg. But he's easing a second in and Caleb's eyes roll back, already chasing a second orgasm but when he's close they both stop, making him whimper and beg. 

"We don't want to wear you out too soon, Caleb," Fjord's honeyed voice comes from one side, Caduceus's laugh on the other. Once he's relaxed, the high of pleasure almost tapering off does the fingers in his ass move again, creating a nice and slow rhythm that is helped with Caduceus thrusting up. Once the third finger is inserted Caleb finally cries into the cleric's chest, begging for Fjord's cock inside him and Caduceus twitches inside him. He'll pull his fingers out and clean them on the ruined shirt, dribbling more oil over his cock and covering spreading Caleb with the free hand. 

Fjord's cock entering him just about shatters what resolve Caleb has, no longer speaking any discernible language and just guttural moans and noises of pleasure. They sit Caleb up so he can take the cock better, letting him sink in and Caduceus groans just as his own cock is enveloped more by the wizard. 

"Hungry for cock, beautiful thing." Caduceus purrs before Caleb claims him for a kiss and they begin to move. But it's Fjord and Caduceus's hands, easing him up off the two cocks inside him and back down each time met with bitten off cries and mewls as Caleb comes apart under their touch, their love and their cocks inside him. 

But all things must come to an end, and just as Caleb finally hits his second orgasm, Caduceus shows signs of being close himself, the rest of the flare filling out as he bucks up and the wizard sobs. Fjord eases Caleb back against Caduceus and ruts into him, the too-tight feeling so good when he can feel Caleb shake and Caduceus urges him on.

As they fall out of the rhythm they'd made together, so into the pleasure that Fjord barely realizes his knot forming, pushing against Caleb's ass until he hears the cry. He tries pulling away but the wizard is pushing back, reaching with a trembling hand and he turns to look at Fjord with tears running down his face and the red splotchy blush up to his ears and down his neck. 

"Fjord-" one of the few coherent words they've heard in a while as they'd been rutting and moving together. "I want it, please." 

He can't deny Caleb this, now that he's asked so kindly, grabbing for the bottle of oil once more to add more lubrication and working his hips to push deeper and harder, stretching the rim of Caleb's ass. Caduceus is a beautiful distraction with his mouth and hands, once again teasing at Caleb's clit for the extra stimulation of the two cocks inside him and the knot stretching him wider. 

The third and final orgasm wrung out from the wizard is accompanied with a scream of pleasure that's muffled between the three while finally Fjord's knot slides in and locks them together. Caduceus doesn't last a second longer, finally cumming inside and Fjord following suit as they both wrap their arms around Caleb to hold him secure, lock themselves around him as he bucks and sobs. It's too much, too much and just what he needed.

Caduceus eventually lays back while Fjord holds Caleb up, kissing and showering affections while the firbolg's hands roam the wizard's body and admire the swell of cum from both himself and Fjord in his belly. Something of instinct, trailing and loving that makes Caleb tremble as he looks down to watch. 

"Perhaps we could keep you like this," comes a sleepy mumble from Caduceus as his thumb brushes the oversensitive clit earning a little whimper. "Have you locked in our embrace till you need nothing more..." Such words are making Caduceus blush as well, but he'll blame the tea he drank before this or perhaps the wonderful way Caleb smelled when he came to the tent after saving him from the lake. Leaning up, he pulls Caleb from Fjord's kiss to have his share too, a hand on his jaw and thumb sliding down to his throat. 

"We could keep him on my knot, make sure he knows who he belongs to," Fjord's voice coming back as his knot deflates and cock softens, sliding out. Caleb whimpers, mixed with the loss of the cock and the cool air. They should clean up, should change the blankets or just air out the tent but he is so tired, and neither man moves even as Caduceus slides out. Caleb can feel the cum leak out of him, dribbling down his thighs and onto the blankets but he doesn't move, snuggling more between them. 

"We'll always take care of you," Caduceus reminds Caleb, a sleepy kiss to his forehead. Fjord shifts and he's getting the ruined shirt to wipe him clean, and a water skin passes over to make sure he's hydrated. Little kisses to his throat, healing touches with a touch of magic to make any ache disappear. He falls asleep, relaxes and full, at home between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
